The Syndicate Charter
THE SYNDICATE CHARTER ARTICLE I - Establishment of The Syndicate Section 1. The Syndicate will reside on the Green color sphere and, as such, all member nations must also reside on the Green sphere unless given permission otherwise as outlined elsewhere in this Charter. Section 2. The Charter of The Syndicate will be a recognized binding document over all members of the alliance. ARTICLE II - The Executive Committee Section 1. The Executive Committee will consist of three positions among which the governmental powers of The Syndicate rest. The members of the Committee shall be the heads of state and the highest leading body of Government. The Board is charged with setting the goals, strategy, and foreign policy of the alliance. Section 2. The Executive Committee will hold authority over almost all aspects of the alliance, as detailed in the charter. # Unanimous consent of the Committee must be reached in order to remove a member of the alliance. # Majority consent of the Committee must be reached in order to pass the following resolutions: ## Signing or cancelling a treaty between the Syndicate and another alliance. ## Declaring war or peace with another alliance. # The following decisions may be enacted unilaterally by any Committee member: ## Granting a color exemption to a member of The Syndicate. ## Proposing a law or amendment to the charter to the membership for a vote. Section 3. The Executive Committee's positions shall be named as follows, with accompanying responsibilities. Each member of the Committee shall have authority to make decisions in their area of responsibility except as restricted above. # The Chief Financial Officer (CFO) will be responsible for the economy of the alliance. # The Chief Operating Officer (COO) will be responsible for the internal affairs of the alliance. # The Chief Strategic Officer (CSO) will be responsible for the foreign affairs of the alliance. Section 4. Should a member of the Executive Committee resign or need to be replaced, their position will be immediately filled by the respective member designated by them. Section 5. A vote of no confidence may be brought forward by any member of the alliance against a Committee member, outlining the reasons for the removal. Following the proposal, a 48-hour vote will be put to the membership on the decision of removal. The vote requires a two-thirds majority, as well as at least 75% of the alliance voting, to pass. ARTICLE III - The Advisory Section 1. The Advisory will normally consist of several positions taking an advisory role to the government. The Committee is encouraged to take the Advisory's input into consideration, but is not obligated to do so. # The Advisors are an optional portion of the government, and the Executive Committee is not obligated to appoint any member to this position. # Advisors are not entitled to in-game bank access, though it may be granted by decision of the Committee. Section 2. New Advisory members may be nominated by any Committee members, upon which a majority decision must be made in favor of their appointment. ARTICLE IV - Charter Amendment and Laws Any charter amendment or other internal law may be proposed to the membership after receiving approval from a Committee member. A 48-hour vote will then be held, after which an absolute majority is required to pass the proposed change. Category:Charter